


КРОВЬ И ЛОЖЬ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	КРОВЬ И ЛОЖЬ

Эмма внимательно посмотрела на Генри — тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза…  
  
— А с чего ты взял, парень, что я твоя мать? — поинтересовалась Свон. — Знаешь сколько я за свою жизнь видела детей, которых вот так оставили родители и встречала родителей, которые бросили детей, а теперь хотят найти их, когда нищая старость стучится в дверь? С чего ты взял, что тебя не обманули, не развели банально на бабки? И знаешь сколько на свете молодых женщин с именем Эмма?  
  
— Но… — попытался возразить Генри.  
  
— Ты совсем не похож на меня и на своего биологического отца, если уж на то пошло, — отмечает Эмма. — Совсем не в него пошёл.  
  
— Может в дедушку? — делает логичное предположение мальчик.  
  
— Может быть, а может и нет, — пожимает Эмма плечами. — Я не знакома с твоим дедушкой, то бишь моим свёкром, ни разу его не видела. Так что… Но являешься ли ты моим сыном легко проверить.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Элементарно. Анализ ДНКа. Он предельно точен.  
  
— И что будет если он покажет наше близкое родство? — прищуривается Генри.  
  
— Я останусь в городе. На какое-то время.  
  
— А если нет?  
  
— Немедленно вернусь в Бостон. И ты забудешь о моём существовании, парень. По понятным причинам. И откажешься от дальнейших поисков. Регина твоя мать, просто прекрасная мать, а мне, поверь, есть с кем сравнивать. Повидала я мамаш… Не к ночи вспоминать.  
  
…  
  
— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить, мисс Свон?  
  
Эмма позвонила и попросила мэра о встрече. Там, где не будет лишних глаз и ушей. Кабинет мэра для этого вполне подходил, а Регина даже отослала заранее свою помощницу домой.  
  
— Я предложила Генри сделать анализ ДНКа. Он согласился. И, если окажется, что я не являюсь ему биологической матерью, то немедленно покину Сторибрук и он больше меня не побеспокоит, а также прекратит всякие поиски своих биологических родителей, — Эмма смотрит на Регину с таким выражением глаз, что Миллс сразу понимает куда клонит Свон:  
— Хотите сказать, мисс Свон?  
  
— Именно, мисс Миллс. Вы меня правильно поняли. Думаю, что вы легко найдёте подходящего донора, а я смогу сделать всё остальное. Грэм ваш человек? Думаю, что он меня прикроет пока я буду с краткой экскурсией в клинике Вэйла.  
  
…  
  
— Открывай, — Эмма протягивает Генри большой конверт. — Чтобы потом не было никаких недоразумений. Вэйл посылал образцы в лабораторию в Огасте поэтому можешь не сомневаться — экспертиза была сделана незаинтересованными лицами.  
  
Генри ловко орудует ножом для бумаг, внимательно изучает распечатку. Эмма терпеливо ждёт и наконец малыш откладывает листки в сторону, в глазах блестят слёзы.  
  
— Ну вот, я же говорила, что… — Эмма не успевает договорить, когда её довольно грубо прерывают — Генри кидается к ней, обнимает за талию:  
— Ты, действительно, моя мама!  
  
Эмма, в лёгком шоке, машинально гладит Генри по спине и смотрит на Миллс, вопросительно приподняв бровь: «Какого чёрта, Регина?!»  
  
…  
  
— Какого чёрта, Регина?! — Эмма старается не повышать голос — Генри в гостиной с комиксами, шумит телевизор.  
  
— Во первых, ради счастливой улыбки НАШЕГО мальчика, я готова стерпеть даже ваше присутствие в городе, мисс Свон. И не хочу продолжения истории с поисками биологических родителей. Мне тот день, когда Генри пропал, в кошмарах снится.  
  
— А во вторых?  
  
— А во вторых, ты так от меня легко не отделаешься, Свон! — сердитые тёмно-карие глаза смотрят прямо в серо-зелёные омуты в которых Регина просто тонет. — Думала сбежать? Всё, отбегалась. Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу. Ты чего-то боишься, Свон? Общественного осуждения, что НАШ сын не поймёт нас? Он умный мальчик и всё понимает.  
  
— Знаешь сколько раз за всю свою жизнь я слышала, что меня любят, никогда не предадут, не бросят и предавали, и бросали… Я уже давно не верю словам.  
  
— Я не буду тебе клясться в том, что не брошу, не предам, — Регина совершенно серьёзна. — Не буду клясться тебе в любви и верности. Я тоже ненавижу пустозвонов и болтунов. Я просто люблю и буду тебя любить, Свон. Меня тоже предавали те, кого я любила всем сердцем, всей душой. И этот мальчик, наш сын любит нас, а я люблю его. Ты его тоже любишь, не отрицай. И не хочу его обманывать, лгать ему, обманывать его доверие. Мы нужны ему. Обе.  
  
Эмма только вздыхает:  
— Кажется, я влипла в историю…  
  
Регина ухмыляется и нежно целует Свон:  
— В сказку. А теперь отпусти меня, дорогая. Пора заняться пирогами…  
  
Эмма улыбается в ответ:  
— Что меня примиряет с тем, что я надолго застряла в этом сонном и странном городке, так это твои пироги, любимая. Ты не была случайно той ведьмой, что заманила к себе Гензель и Гретель?  
  
Регина, которая уже повязала фартук и занялась готовкой, только хмыкает в ответ:  
— Нет. Это была Слепая Ведьма и это я сожгла её в печи, а не эта парочка малолеток. У них духу не хватило.  
  
Эмма слегка передёргивает плечами:  
— Надеюсь, ты шутишь…  
  
— Надейся.  
  
…  
  
— Ты собираешься связать себя узами брака со Спасителем, Регина, — сердито хмурится Голд. — Естественно я волнуюсь. И тревожусь. Ты, Злая Королева, и дочь Белоснежки!  
  
— Я её люблю и наш сын просто светился от счастья, когда мы ему рассказали.  
  
— Ты уже всё для себя решила, Регина, а от меня то, что ты хочешь?  
  
— Ты будешь моим посажёным отцом, — Регина обнимает Голда за плечи и целует в щёку. — Не будь таким букой, папа. Ты же не наш Ворчун.


End file.
